Divine Judgment: the Beginning
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: Dark, Twisted, Fate. Those words have been her life, from birth, and till the never to come death. Secrets are revealed and death responds. She is death, and death is she. See rating. R&R please. AUish
1. Default Chapter

_This is an experiment. I don't know how well it will go over. Please, read, and enjoy. R&R is even better._

**Divine Judgment**

I have always been different. From the first time on the playground, when the poor mistreated bird died, then was brought back alive with my touch, to now, when the old man next door suddenly came alive again, on the brink of death. Some call people say those are acts of mercy. On the contrary though, the bird ended up have several more years of mistreatment, to never go to the eternal sleep until it could go no more with out it, and the old man ended up have a good 20 years in him, his sons loosing much of the inheritance to an overzealous senior citizen who felt 80 some odd years younger. Those could be classified as act of evil and darkness, unless of course, they knew what truly happened where unwilling eyes did not see. Corpses did not litter the ground beneath there feet; there families not rising up in attempts to destroy them for having the power that they so desired but never received. Having the power over life and death apparently is an extremely desired gift.

You are probably confused as to why this is. Vampires fear the life aspect and respect the death aspect. The mortals of the world don't understand, and if they do, the padded walls in there rooms muffle there screams, or there fear of both confines them to one mindset, to one of denial. No one fears the innocent happy head cheerleader, the one that makes people soup when there sick, and bring them there homework. That one is just overlooked, brushed off as just existing. She does more than exist however, when her dagger is drawing their blood, draining them drop by drop, taking every ounce of life with in them, with either her prefect fang filled mouth or the now corpse killing them themselves from with in. Of course, every reaction has an action that started it and the right or wrong action is determined by your own mind so in reality, this is not good or evil, it just is and was done. One in every millennium is assigned this task, to judge those who do actions, to take the place where some consider 'God' to do.

Who is it this time? Why it's the one who is the happy healer of the friendship circle, the one to lead the happiness with in the microcosm of the high school, the one to take the position of the grim reaper, and the one to come of a union of a Master Vampire and a Goddess…she is I, the writer of this journal entry. Welcome to the life of Kimberly Ann Possible.

_Like? Hate? Please tell me what you think by your reviews. Reasonable flames please._

_**This is a dark kp fic by Saturns Darkness**_


	2. Disclaimer

Sorry all, this is my formal disclaimer for now till the end of the fic

**I do not own Kim possible. Disney does, and what Disney cant do I can. That is why I wouldn't want to own it. **

Sorry and thanks people


	3. Vampiric Touches

_Here's the next installment of Divine Judgment people. I plan to make an addition or another death fic for Valentines Day, though; I just need to get in an evil mood. It's longer than the intro, and has many different views. It will be fun later when I have other things revealed… (Evil authoress laughter) I need to go study though…night night…enjoy, read and please respond…_

_**Vampiric Touches**_

Death watched the happy high school students watch her as she walked down florescent bright white school hall. Kimberly supposed that with her immortal physique and vampiric strength induced muscles, her midriff like shirt attracted much attention, among her other supernatural like features. Her unseemly bright red hair shone like the rubies in her family's vault, and her eyes created a downward green spiral into hell, with the emerald walls encasing its source. It was that source, her pupil, which identified the death in all. That enabled her to recognize the future graves of American schools.

She knew that several would die because of unintelligent drinking and sad drug addictions soon, because they didn't have the will power to stop, or would ignore the DUIs and end up killing themselves. Eventually, they would end up causing their family members to need the grim reapers guidance. One girl would die in a car crash in her twenties. Her boyfriend would commit suicide because of his future fiancé's death. Their principal would be a victim of a school shooting, Kimberly realized ironically.

And this blond one, this one called Ron Stoppable, was the most intriguing of all. His death was uncertain, as Kimberly tried to penetrate his mind so often, and she then came up with either visions of blinding white or nothing at all from the effort. She looked into his soul, and saw nothing, yet she saw everything. His had no end, and was truly white, completely opposite to Kimberly's endless black. The little pure creature he had, the naked mole rat, he was tainted next to Ron.

When she wasn't looking into his soul though, she saw a tall human male, with blond hair, and blue eyes. Over the years, he had grown more muscles, enough to rival the newest and the youngest vampires that she knew, as well, and many of this female species found him intriguing to look at. In fact, he was slowly turning into a long ago, forbidden race. He was becoming one that was killed on sight as the many before him, as the many 'witches' before him died. A burning pyre was awaiting him in the Society of the Cursed, as the politically correct purist called Kimberly and her partial blood.

In the world of the blind though, he was becoming as the giggling girls in the corner would say, 'quite a catch'. Granted, Kimberly's constant aura of power kept them away unwittingly, though and to much of her enjoyment. The naïve high school students were calling it 'going out'. She saw it all as an amusement, in the big picture. Between the soul bearer as rare as herself, and the female population, and the other non vampiric, tainted human remotely trustworthy 'friend', any and all of Kim's relationships were remarkable.

"Hey KP!" Kim smiled brightly. "Hey Ron, hey Rufus." The naked mole rat stuck its head out of Ron's pocket and said his mole-ish 'hey' then dove back in. Kimberly smelled the taco in Ron's pocket. Kim smiled blankly. "Ready for the history test today, Ron?" Kim was at her locker, and working on the com, while looking at Ron via the corner of her eye. Her attention was on it as it opened fully. Kimberly's sensitive eyes blinked at the computer in her locker, and the light it emitted. "Hi wade. Is there a sitch'?" Kim's voice was hopeful, to hopeful. Ron found it amusing, and Wade smiled. Wade began to type in his computer, and read something for a moment. Kimberly saw his eyes flash, and his thoughts reflect a flurry of words, and a ritual going wrong stuck out in the phrases. She barely squinted her eyebrows. Ron appeared concerned. "What's wrong Kim?" Startled, Kimberly looked at him, wide eyed. "Uh, yeah, I just think I might have forgotten my homework."

Kim traded books in the same time, and Ron leaned against the open length, blocking the computer light from basic noticing. "Sorry guys, no can do but the bell is going to ring." Kim and Ron grinned at each other. He was wrong for once. The halls were becoming oddly empty, now that they noticed it. Wade was laughing. Curious, both looked at the computer geek. "What?" Their voices blended into unison. Ron could feel Kimberly's hair against his forearm. "The bell rang." Before the sentence was out Kimberly's strength pulled Ron away from her locker and Kim was urgently trying to get Ron to move verbally. Ron managed to close her locker before he allowed her to pull him away completely.

Wade sighed. Kimberly was pulling this 'kim' thing way to much. A good vampire should stay away from basic light rather than go to it…it was no wonder her elder's looked down on her. His father was one of them, the genius of the Vampiric court, and aided the possible family's charade greatly. Kimberly cared not what or who Wade was, and only used him as a living search engine, Wade thought. His half vampiric blood hid his fangs, and let him go into the light, yet he did not need to. Though an opportunity to take Kimberly as his own would improve his status, and draining the mongrel Ronald Stoppable of every ounce of life had been his 'life' for years.

Wade wanted Kimberly, and would give Kim to Ron. Watching Ron die in pain would just be a plus. Wade wanted to up his father, also, and by becoming the king of the underworld would do just that, if his father's human attachment didn't get in the way. Now Ron had to die, and life would be perfect. Waiting was the final key. Kimberly's mind was easy to roll, fortunately. He was glad that she was still weak enough to not be able to read the fiendish thoughts that his head contained.

_Poor, naïve soul. _Kimberly thought of Wade, and the oddly dark obsession with her. He wasn't aware, like the rest of the Vampiric court and council, though, that she has power beyond being death, and basic vampiric qualities. All she was was a pawn to them and Wade, on to be captured, and nothing more to the court. She smiled wryly, thinking about how painfully slow their murders would be. "Kim, it's so nice to see that you enjoyed my lesson of Thoreau. IT is perfectly lovely to see such spirit in a student these days." Kim nodded and kept walking out of the room leaving the damdedly happy teacher behind in her own little world.

Ron caught up with her a moment later, and tried to act like a rogue. Kimberly heard his breathing before he intended to sneak up at her, and Kim could have heard the 'sneaky bicycle' step at least a quarter of a mile away. Or was it the average human hearing was 20 feet? Kimberly never really paid attention in The Origin of Humans when she was a young Vampire. He tried his ultimate waylay by tapping her opposite shoulder, and of course, she caught him, after acting appropriately surprised. Emerald met Sapphire in an unknowing battle of wills. Kim broke the power hold. "You have tried that at least 419 times to do that all year. And several thousand the year before." Ron fake pouted. "Yes, you have killed my ego that many times as well." Kimberly smirked and Kim smiled. "I know."

Ron gave up fake pouting in time to see both of them to nearly walk into Josh Mankey. Ron found him rather creepy, and he wasn't to be trusted. One look and all knew what Kim thought. Ron suppressed a sigh, and placed a gentle arm around her shoulders. She was actually rubbing the spot where she ran into Josh, with an odd look on her face. Ron just sighed and steered Kim to her class. His thoughts were jumbled as he motioned to Monique, who was in Kim's class, and then ran for his own class.

_Ow. What the hell is up with him?_ Kimberly knew that he was descended of her own lineage, to be more exact, a cousin somewhere along her fathers, sisters, great grandchild's line, but she didn't know where he got his power from. Her father just barely made the cut off level of ruthlessness according to the High Council of Blood. His power was as dark as hers, but tainted, and tasted like hers as well which by modern standards, was creepy. She only had one turned being, and they ended up dying because of the council and their little problem with The Grim reapers' apprentice. Also the whole killing off of a politically powerful yet powerless fellow vampire kind of made the remaining still draining council uneasy. The spot where she touched him burned, and later, when she checked in the bathroom, there would be burns. Kimberly could not identify him after many Vampiric years of study, but she had a feeling he would identify her and probably had already, and eventually he would need to die before that. She'd taken a fiend lord to death once. They had a combination of vampiric mind control, and the rage of a chaos elemental. He had taken a couple villages of energy, blood, and or souls to recuperate from that one. A Fiend master shouldn't be much harder, if an army of willing victims was awaiting her return to her crypt.

Lunch time came, and the sun was high. Kim's eyes were watering, and being blamed on allergies. Josh's smirk told her he knew she was lying about something, and Kim could not glare. She smiled innocently. Ron's creased forehead told her he was always slightly worried about her, as well. Kimberly couldn't glare at him, but instead, use a truthful lie. Monique was just taking it at face value. Finally, when they could escape from calculus, the lunch room shade was her haven. "KP, why does noon hurt you so?" Kim smiled broadly. "I'm part vampire." Ron laughed. "You always say that KP, and I have yet to see you repulse from garlic," Kim just finished adding a little onto her spaghetti, "or baring your fangs." Kimberly showed off her abnormally long canines with a large smile. "Ron, your to pure to bite." Ron just nodded. "Of course. I'm a perfect little angle." Kim laughed. "You would probably make me sizzle up in the noon day sun surrounded by field lights if I drank any of your blood."

From the table behind her, she felt stares. Her fangs were only partly out when she turned and as ked one of the stare-es if she could make it to cheerleading practice. When they were in eye contact, Kimberly erased part of that mind. They began to eat, and make small talk and make small talk then. It was uneasy until a massive mind sweep was taken mid bite. Kim blinked a moment as she thought Ron had white wings and a halo for a moment, as she turned back around. She shook her red hair to cover the confusion in her eyes, and kept eating, while Ron's attention was on Monique. He passed behind her, as well.

"She always reacts when Josh is around." For last hour, Kim had a different class than Monique and Ron. "Duh, she likes him." Monique rolled her eyes as she and Ron worked on their chemistry experiment. Ron looked worried. "He's weird." Ron busied himself in writing down results, and Monique sat and looked at him. She came to a realization. "You like her." Ron shook his head, sounding completely bland and remotely truthful. "No, I care about her and don't want her to get hurt. Either way, she wouldn't go for me." Ron looked Monique plainly in the eye. Monique blinked, not saying anything. She had no retort and instead asked for the beaker next to Ron.

"So why do you think he is weird then?" Both heard a faint 'clean up your stations' in the background. They followed directions. "I-It's stupid, how I know this." Monique began to ask another question while the bell rang. "Kim is waiting for me. Gotta go." Monique frowned after him, and then frowned at Josh, passing in the door way of the chemistry room. He was on the other side of the building, and passed by the science area once, in 3rd hour. Kim and Wade were deadly as partnered stalkers, if Monique remembered that one time she helped them out. For a brief moment, their eyes touched. She couldn't remember what was bugging her about him now. She could remember his eyes were black, though.

_Parts of this were funny, I think, but I'm just morbid. Like? Hate? Please tell me. Hope you enjoyed chapter two. I FIXED IT!_

_**This is Chapter 2 of a vampiric fic by Saturns Darkness**_


	4. Power plays

_Kk. I need help. Badly, I need help. Plot ideas are welcome for those who are museless. I don't own Disney, KP, ect. Please R&R. I FIXED IT!_

_**Power plays**_

"His eyes were black father. He is showing more and more of his power." Kimberly was finally home from school, and talking to her father about the Mankey heritage. Her father sighed, and said nothing. His dark hair and green eyes met her ruby red hair and green eyes. She turned; feeling annoyed, and began to leave. Count Possible always said this, and she always began to leave. "Kimberly, you will not turn your back on me." She felt his breath on the back of her neck. She slowly turned to face his glowing black eyes. Both knew that that had no effect on her, but it was done anyway. It was a temporary symbolic thing. Kimberly made sure to blink first as such.

"You have done nothing to curb their power since they gained demonic powers." She knew she was at a loosing battle. He did to. Back in his desk, he rested his chin on folded hands. "What would you propose to do then?" Bastard. Kim narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "Talk to mother. Aren't demons under the fire aspect?" Count Possible nodded, and acknowledged her idea. "You want your peers to realize the next goddess of the flame is the future queen of the dead?" Kim let this soak in, amongst the silence of the mansion Possible, and began to bow. "Forgive me father."

Her nailed hand was on the door knob when it swung open, causing Kimberly to jump back and land on all fours several feet back. "Yvette you nearly hit Kimberly again." Her father looked up a moment from the latest packet of problems in the territory that he picked up as soon as he dismissed Kimberly. Kimberly brushed off lint from her velvet dress skirt, which was required in the house of Possible, and glared. "Oh, who?" Yvette could not be coy, and be effective. All pretenses dropped, and glaring commenced. Fangs grew in the process. Kimberly's eye turned dark green and began to glow. Yvette began to grow claws. From glaring and getting ready to rip her 'mother's' throat out, Kimberly suddenly dropped to the good little daughter, smiled politely, and walked to the door. She was just waiting to feel the attack upon her person.

Yvette sent a claw of force out at Kimberly. It was reflected back ten fold then at Yvette, and she snapped her neck against the opposite wall. In slow drips that nearly matched a grandfather clock, her spinal cord popped back into place among the dripping blood of the metaphysical claw wounds, which was now a small puddle surrounding Yvette's fallen form Smiling, Kimberly apologized to her father for the blood on the walls and carpeting, summoned a servant to clean it, and left.

Yvette glared at the count and stalked presumably with permission behind his desk. Her nail was an inch away from his head. The count contemplated breaking the finger. "YOU let that wench hurt me." He didn't even look up from what he was reading. The finished page went to the back of the pile. "You didn't acknowledge a stronger power." She snapped a final crick out of her neck. "She is my daughter technically, my inferior. She has no right to challenge me." Count Possible looked up, put the papers flat, and rubbed his temples. "No, she is a part of your family, she can challenge you because she is a Possible, and you are not. _Kimberly_ is also nearly a millennium older than you. Remember that."

Yvette turned on her heel, and spun to the door. "I could have let her kill you. She did no more that what you would have done." She stopped, and thought about her next words. "Husband, what would you have done?" He went back to reading. "I would have killed you. Good day, Yvette." Outside the door, her hand made a grotesque crack, and hung limp. A faint curse was heard, but Count possible didn't do anything about it. Her hand would be useless for a good day.

Dawn was arriving, and Yvette was fighting sunlight. In her husband's office, she was looking for revenge with one less hand. She found revenge, in the complaint filled by Lord Mankey. His son needed a wife. She needed revenge. A phone call was made, and a date set. Yvette would kill her husband from the softest part of his soul, his daughter.

_Again, plot ideas will help greatly if they are sent to arcanewitch05yahoo and tenari87aol. Thank you for commenting._

_**The story struggles on**_


End file.
